Koalas and Whales
by BaranoShiko
Summary: Uhh ... Well there's a confused Team Seven, and cute kids, PJs, ... OH yeah, and there something like time travel. Rated for minor cursing. I'm really not good at summaries.
1. Meeting the Team

Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm soo happy! I finally get to post a fic. The idea actually came from one of my friends Emi. We developed the plot together, then she drew a picture. It's so KAWAII!

Shiko: ... I hope people like this fic. Otherwise Bara's gonna be moping for a week, if not more...

Bara: ... hehe ...:sweatdop:

**DISCLAIMER: **There is no way I own the characters in Naruto. I deffinatly wouldn't be writting a fanfic if I did. I would be out puttting my ideas in the story-plot-thing!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Team**

* * *

"Itai!" 

Anybody crazy enough to be out walking at 7:45 on a Saturday morning would have sworn that the person who just yelled was female. And Konoha, being a ninja village, had quite a few people crazy enough to be out walking that early on a Saturday. The few neighbors around that were still sleeping found themselves rudely awakened from their pleasant dreams. Most assumed that a younger child had turned the volume up to loud on the TV.

The house from which the yell originated was one of the older houses, and had been passed through the family for some time. Stone and mortar made up the framework of the walls, with wooden decorations on windows and doors. The yard was full of trees, shrubs, and all sorts of plants. Most of the vegetation was young, only a few years old, as the earth was just recovering from the destruction wreaked on it not all that long ago. The house and yard, were in general, the perfect sort of house for a ninja couple to raise two young ninja children – which is exactly what the family who lived there was.

The house nearly radiated peacefulness. The aura in the kitchen of the house was a different matter though.

"Dobe, what did you do?" The male speaking was a dark boy. Not evil, just dark. His pale skin was at odds with his dark clothes, hair, and eyes. He looked roughly fifteen.

He also looked downright pissed.

Standing next to him was a girl of about the same age. And while the boy was dark, she was … pink. Everything about her was pink from her hair to her clothes.

She looked even more pissed then the dark boy, AND she was glaring.

The subject of her glare was sitting on the floor rubbing the bump forming on his head.

The bump was courtesy of the girl in pink.

This boy would defiantly stand out in a crowd. The eye-blinding orange jumpsuit made sure of that. Though, the whisker marks on each cheek, and spiky blond hair didn't hurt either.

The last of the group was an older man. Silver hair slanted to the right in a gravity-defying sort of way. The eye not covered by the man's hitai-ate looked rather bored.

"Naruto! Sasuke asked you a question!"

"You don't hafta yell, Sakura. I can hear you just fine." Naruto answered getting up from the floor and rubbing his now offended ear.

"Then answer, dobe." Sasuke stated coldly, while crossing his arms.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, and took up a stance that exactly resembled the other boy's. Bright blue eyes met black. The staring match lasted only a few minutes before Kakashi decided that he didn't like waiting for two teenage boys full of hormones to decide who was the top dog.

"Naruto…."

Heaving a sigh at having to withdraw from the match, the blond turned to face his instructor. "Look, I don't know any more about what happened then Sasuke-teme over there."

**:Flashback:**

_"There are eight guards of varying rank and skill Kakashi-sensei. What do you want us to do?" whispered Sakura, short, pink hair flaring slightly as she turned to face her sensei._

_"What does the team think? You've been on more then enough missions now to be able to make such a decision without my guidance. So, what should Team 7 do?" He answered._

_"Sensei, you and I should be in charge of the guards, while Sakura watches Naruto's back. Naruto should be in charge of getting the scroll." This time it was Sasuke who responded._

_"Nani? Why should I be in charge of getting the scroll? And why would I need someone to protect me?" Demanded Naruto, speaking up for the first time._

_"Actually, Naruto, Sasuke has a good idea." Sakura stated. Before the blond could demand why, she went on, "I mean, look at the facts. You are the fastest out of all of us, and you have the ability to get out of traps without too much trouble, so it isn't likely that I would have to do all that much when it comes to protecting you. I would mostly be there to make sure the way out is clear for you."_

_"Alright, I'll give you that. But why don't we all get rid of the guards and then go after the scroll?"_

_"Because we need to be as quick as possible, and with two, maybe three, of us taking on the guards, the fourth will be free to grab the scroll and get out of here. What if when we're fighting there's one guard that gets away and sounds an alarm? Then none of us may have a chance to get out of here alive. Better that one can get out alive with the scroll then all four of us captured or dead and the scroll still here." Sakura was getting angry now._

_Kakashi spoke up before anything more could escalate, "Naruto, we all know you're a perfectly capable fighter, so this is not to keep you out of the fight. Sasuke and I should be able to take the guards easily and if we can't then the two of us also have the Sharingan available. Neither you or Sakura have that."_

_Naruto huffed, "Fine."_

_"Right. Sasuke, you and I will take the guards. Try not to use the Sharingan if you can help it."_

_"Hn."_

_"Sakura, you watch Naruto's back. Stay hidden if at all possible, adding a fourth member suddenly may throw them off."_

_"Right."_

_"And Naruto, as soon as Sasuke and I have distracted the gaurds, you need to get the scroll. Whatever happens concentrate on getting yourself back to the village with the scroll. Sasuke and I will fall in behind you once you have the scroll, and Sakura will follow the three of us while staying hidden."_

_A nod from the blond was his only answer._

_A couple of minutes later, the guards found themselves fighting two ninja who were quickly beating them. None of them noticed Naruto as he ran quickly and quietly to the box they had been guarding, nor the pink girl doing her best to stay hidden in the scanty covering as well as keeping herself close enough to the blond to be of assistance of he needed it. Whether this was because Naruto and Sakura were doing such a good job as ninjas or the guards were just to distracted by Kakashi and Sasuke remained unclear._

_Naruto grabbed the scroll from inside the box, and noticed that the box had no lock or any sort of seal at all. "Idiots, to be guarding something that carefully and not put any locks on it. Even Konohamaru, who hasn't mastered half his ninja skills, would have been able to get the scroll. They must think they're pretty good guards. Heh, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are better though."_

_Sakura kept an eye on Sasuke and Kakashi while watching Naruto head back with the scroll. He rushed past her, pretending not to notice her to keep up the appearance that there was only three of them. She quickly headed after him, keeping out of sight, then taking to the trees as soon as possible, observeing that her sensei and second teammate were flanking Naruto, with herself shadowing above the three of them. What she didn't notice was the faint light emanating from the scroll._

_Fortunately, she did notice the ninjas coming at her teammates. She watched as they attacked, forcing Naruto to stop and look around for an opening to get through in the wall of bodies. Sasuke and Kakashi were busy trying to keep their enemies from getting to Naruto. She became more and more concerned as she watched. "Sasuke's activated the Sharingan, and Kakashi-sensei is reaching the end of his abilities without it. I'll have to move soon, if only to give Naruto an opening to get through. Once he's out, he should be able to move faster. I saw a open stretch of land ahead, that should give him a chance to lose any pursuit." Coming back to the present she saw her moment and leapt. The enemy shinobi were surprised to find a fourth member jumping out of the trees and attacking them. Unfortunately, they also had members hidden around them. It took only a few minutes for Team Seven to be surrounded and out of options._

_"Heh, you're finished." One of the shinobi said, seeming to believe this to be the truth. "You fight and you're done, you don't fight, you're done anyway. Heh."_

_"Right, like we're just gonna sit here and let you do whatever you want. I don't think so." Naruto bit out, beginning to concentrate his chakra on his feet._

_He didn't get very far before the scroll in his arms started to vibrate and give off an even stronger light. The enemy ninja backed away quickly, while his teammates turned to look at him. In a matter of seconds, the scroll went from vibrating, to sucking in surrounding air, to exploding in a puff of smoke. In their shock Team Seven was unable to escape from these effects. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were gone._

_Team Seven had disappeared._

**:End Flashback:**

"So we know that a) we got the scroll, b) the scroll is somehow connected to why we're here and not there, and c) we have no clue where we are. This is good." The others couldn't tell if Kakashi was being sarcastic or not.

Naruto seemed to be thinking quite hard about something as his sensei said this. "We do know one more thing as well, Kakashi-sensei. The scroll wasn't guarded past the guards and the box it was in. No locks or anything. The scroll didn't do anything until I reached for my chakra to get away from those guys. I think that the scroll responded to my chakra. It's just a hunch, but I'm guessing it's true."

"Naruto has a point. If the scroll had a seal or two on it, we may not have been able to detect them until they were activated." The others looked at Sasuke in mild shock. The Uchiha usually never spoke more then a few words, rarely more then a sentence. And he never, NEVER agreed with Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at them.

While his teammates got over their shock and began to digest all the information, Sasuke looked around the kitchen. 'Why does this place look so familiar? I swear I've seen this area before, but where?' Even activating the Sharingan didn't help.

Team Seven was so occupied with their thoughts that they didn't hear a door down the hallway click open, or the footsteps that followed, nor did they notice when the footsteps stopped for a second, then began again, more slowly and cautiously. Well, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto didn't notice. Kakashi did.

"Who are you?" The question made the team jump and spin around to face the boy.

Judging from the looks of him, he was about eight or nine years old. Dark black hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and Sakura got the distinct impression that he had just gotten up a little while ago since the hair was a bit messy. Dark eyes were glaring at the four of them. The glare and the boy's angry visage were at odds with what he was wearing.

Pajamas. You know the little kid pajamas that look an awful lot like sweatpants and sweatshirts? Yeah, that kind. That's the kind he was wearing. They were black with red whales on them. Sasuke was, for an instant, reminded of what his brother had been wearing when he last fought him. And he had on fox slippers. Why they were foxes, was beyond any of them.

Naruto would have laughed at the sight if the boy hadn't also been carrying two kunai and looking like he would not hesitate to use them.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Do you like it? Huh huh?

PLEASE read and review. That's what the little grey button on the bottom left of the screen under the story is for. :nod nod:

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Brothers

:Bara is seen bouncing around the room at high speeds: It's the next chapter, next chapter, next chaaaapter. I love everything lalalalalala :Bara is seen bouncing around the room at high speeds:

Shiko - Uhhhh... I think I'll take over. :to readers: Sorry she had a little too much sugar today, and now she's on sugar high. So I guess I'll take over this part.

I hope you all liked the last chapter, and thanks to the person who reviewed before this chapey went up (if you want a longer answer look at the bottom). I really hope for the sakeof my other you like this chapter. So go on. Read it.

**Disclaimer:** Bara and I own nothing pertaining to Naruto, save maybe the plotline of this fic, so all youpeople out there can just go and find someone else to arrest. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Brothers**

* * *

The boy in the doorway tensed a bit more and repeated his earlier question with a bit more force then before "Who are you?" 

None of Team Seven moved.

The young boy moved into a fighting position, and held the kunai in the respective position. His stance told everyone that he would attack if they didn't answer, and it did not matter to him that he would be fighting four ninjas, all nearly twice his height. But for all the force, and stubbornness in his stance, he was trembling. He may have been ready to fight at a moments notice, but he was still just a young kid.

Kakashi, seeing that this boy meant to protect this house to the death, smiled. Of course the only way to know this was that his one visible eye curved upward. "No one of importance. We were on a mission, and somehow ended up in this place. We didn't mean to trespass or anything. Sorry."

The boy relaxed a little, "You're wearing the hitai-ate of a Konoha ninja, but none of you look too familiar. You two," he said gesturing at Naruto and Sakura, "look a little familiar. You look even more familiar." This time he gestured toward Sasuke. Then looking at Kakashi he said, "Why don't I recognize you?"

Sakura answered this time. She always had been quick at thinking on her feet. "We been on a mission for quite some time now, and haven't been in the village much. You must have seen the three of us around," gesturing to herself, Naruto, and Sasuke, "but our sensei is pretty reclusive, so most people don't see him all that much. Are your parents home so we could talk to them?"

"They're gone on a mission. The only ones here are myself an…." He stopped himself, then started again. "The only one here is me."

Naruto looked at the boy strangely. He knew that the boy had been about to tell them someone else was there, but stopped himself. _'He doesn't trust us enough to tell us of another person being in the house. Could it be a younger sibling, or an older grandparent that doesn't have the skills to defend themself?'_ The same thought was running through the minds of the others as well.

The boy put away his kunai and gestured towards the door they could see behind him, and undoubtedly that door lead out of the house. "Please leave. Now." There was no doubt that that had been a command.

'_Well, he'll certainly make a fine shinobi one day. Doesn't seem like it will be too hard for him to reach jounin, or even Anbu status, after he finishes the Academy. Wouldn't be surprised if he makes Anbu captain someday.' _Kakashi's eye curved upwards at the thought of such a good ninja fighting in Konoha someday.

Before anyone on Team Seven could move, the sound of feet above them caught their attention. The boy looked up towards the ceiling with a look on his face that was part fear, and part doubt. Sasuke wondered if he had hoped this person above them would stay out of the picture until they were gone.

The steps seemed to be coming down a set of stairs now.

" 'tashi, whe'e are you?" The voice had to belong to a young kid, a toddler even. Whoever it was sounded tired, like they'd just woken up.

The boy looked from Team Seven to the hallway and back to Team Seven. He was biting his lip, as he tried to figure out what they would do when they met the other person in the house. Deciding that they didn't seem like people who were likely to attack a little kid, he answered the other truthfully, "I'm in the kitchen otouto." He pull out one of his kunai and held it in a loose grip. Whether or not these strangers seemed likely to attack, he was taking no chances when it came to his little brother. Some people called him overprotective, but he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on his brother without going through him first.

The footsteps padded down the hall and the kid they belonged to called to 'Tashi' again "t'shi, who's wit you? I t'ought I hea'd voices." The kid came into the vision of Team Seven rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

He couldn't have been more then three or four. And he was adorable. Sakura nearly cooed at the sight. He was wearing grey footsy pajamas with pink koalas on them. What really made him adorable though was the hood that attached to the Pj's. It was an extension of the pajamas so it was grey, but without the pink koalas, and it seemed to have been made so that when put on it would resemble a koala head complete with fuzzy grey ears. At this point the hood was up and it fell over the little boy's right eye, making him look a little like Kakashi.

He resembled his older brother quite a bit, from what Team Seven could see. He also had black hair, part of the bangs hanging off to the left side out of the way of the black eyes, and making a stark contrast with his pale skin. He brought to hands up to rub his eyes again, confirming that he had just woken up, and letting the team see the stuffed animal in one of his hands. It was a fox, worn out and a little shabby looking with patches of fur missing, but it was worn in a loving way, just like how a beloved toy gets after years of use.

" 'tashi whos them?" The little boy asked looking up at his brother with a frown on his face, making him look even more adorable.

"_Who are they_? And I'm not really sure otouto. You're supposed to be going out today right?" 'Tashi' said crouching down nextto his little brother and flipping the hood back revealing the younger boy's hair. It seemed a little wild because of the natural bed head phenomenon, but the hair parted off to the sides while sticking up a bit, and the lift would have been even more pronounced if he had been wearing a hitai-ate on his forehead. The rest of the hair stuck up in the back and off to the right a bit. The hair became even wilder when 'Tashi' rumpled it good-naturedly.

"Hai, I tink he want'd ta take us ot por beakfa't." Sakura swore this kid was the most adorable thing she had ever seen … or heard.

"Then maybe you should go get dressed. Alright?"

"Hai, t'anks aniki." The younger boy grabbed 'Tashi' round the middle and ran off up the stairs leaving behind a very confused Team Seven and a fond older brother.

After his brother had run up the stairs 'Tashi' looked back at Team Seven. Any warmth that had been in his eyes when he was talking to his brother was gone now, and Naruto wondered what he was going to do.

"What are your plans now?" His voice was calm but with an underlying threat. What the threat was, none of the others in the room were certain of.

"We need to figure out how we got here, and how we can get back. If you're worried about us harming you or your brother, I can give you my word as a shinobi of Konoha that we would die before doing something like that." Kakashi fervently hoped that 'Tashi' would take his words for the truth. They were the truth, for the most part. None of his team would harm a hair on the little boy's head, but if 'Tashi' attacked, none of them would hesitate in defending themselves. But they wouldn't kill either, just deal out some minor cuts and bruises.

"Fine. I'm going to change since I have work to do today. But I swear if you harm a hair on my brother's head, I will kill you. I promise." With that 'Tashi' walked up the stairs.

All of Team Seven believed him. There was no doubt in any of their minds that 'Tashi' loved his younger brother dearly and would not think before dying to protect him. His eyes had proved that.

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

Bullwinkle - Thank you so much for the review :glops review and person who reviewed: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope to update my stories every week, but I still have to work on some of the chapters so I hope you don't have to wait too long for each chapter. Thanks again! 

In the next chapter there will be more cute little kids, the real names of 'Tashi' and his brother, and a familar face to those who know the characters.

See ya then! Ja ne!

R&R please


	3. Identities

Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait ... please don't kill me I really can't take it right now, 'cause i have school, and tests, and a play, and a whole bunch of other crap going on right now, so pleaaaaaase don't kill me. Though I understand any harm that may come my way from you.

Shiko - no killing PLEASE. I just washed this shirt, so getting blood on it wouldn't be all that great.

Bara - Thanks. Thanks alot.

Shiko - you bet. :Smile:

Bara - :sweatdrop: Uhhhh ... on with the story.

**Disclaimer **- I don't own the characters of Naruto at all. I only own the plot-thingy of this story. So there.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Identities**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least." Naruto shook his head. "Did anyone else get the sense that you've met at least one of them before?"

"I agree. That was really weird. Sasuke, what do you think?" Sakura turned towards the quiet Uchiha, and was surprised when he didn't even acknowledge her question.

"Sasuke?"

'I know I've met them before. But where? They don't live in our village that's for sure. But he mentioned something about Konoha? That older boy 'Tashi' seems very familiar, why?'

"SASUKE!"

"Sorry, Sakura. I was just thinking."

Their conversation was cut short, though, when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The little boy bounded into the kitchen, looked at them, and, as a little kid would, said "Der's chai's fo' a w'eson. 'it down." Then he went into one of the adjoining rooms and started rummaging around in a closet.

He'd changed from his Pj's to white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. Team Seven stared at him, trying to figure out why he looked so much like Sasuke.

Sasuke just blinked in surprise.

He continued searching around in the closet, until he found whatever it was that he wanted. He tossed a cap, sunscreen, and light jacket onto the kitchen table before going to fridge and grabbing out a paper bag, probably a lunch, and a water bottle. He set these on the table, too. He then grabbed one of the unoccupied chairs and pushed it over to one of the cabinets, after which he climbed up on the chair opened the cabinet and pulled out a bag of candy. Climbing off the chair, he put the bag on the chair's seat, then proceeded to push it back over to the table. Looking at the amused Kakashi he explained, " 'Ruka-sensei is taking some of us on a t'ip t'day, and I t'ought it would be nice to b'ing some can'y for all of us to sh're."

"What are you going to carry all of that in, otouto?" 'Tashi' had come down just a minute ago. He had changed into a black shirt and pants, and looked very much the part of a ninja.

"I wa't ta tak' da b'own b'g but I ca't re'ch it." The younger boy pouted, looking up at his older brother for help. "W'uld you get 't do'n aniki?"

"Okay, okay." 'Tashi' went over to the closet, reached up and brought out the brown bag. He handed it to his brother and watched as he started packing his items in it.

**(from here on in this chapter the point of view is from the brothers' perspective … for the most part, since one other person has a viewpoint)**

A knock sounded on the door. It was the same door that 'Tashi' had asked Team Seven to leave through. Walking down the short hallway 'Tashi' opened the door revealing a young man in his early twenties. Brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail on the top of his head. Tan features broke out in a grin when the door opened, making the scar across his nose ripple. Bowing to the young man, 'Tashi' said "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei; my brother is just packing up his things now. Is there anything I can do to help out before I go about my own business?"

"Do you have some medicine that keeps hyper blonds from being hyper? No? Then I'll be fine, Itachi." Iruka smiled again when he saw the younger of the two brothers coming down the hall with a bag on his back and a bag of candy in his hands.

"Ohayo, 'ruka-sensei. Who els' is goin' wit' us?"

"Ohayo, Sasuke. We've got Naruto and Sakura with us today, okay?" Iruka fervently hoped that Sasuke would be all right with going somewhere with Naruto. He knew Sasuke's older brother was fine with it, but he didn't know if the village's hatred of the human the Kyuubi had been sealed into had rubbed off on Sasuke. He hoped not. He fervantly hoped not.

"No one else?" The question nearly sank Iruka's hope of Sasuke not hating Naruto.

"Nope. Just the four of us." '_Just smile Iruka. Just smile.'_

"T'ats good. All the gir's ha'g aroun' me an' I can't 'ell why. Only Sakura-chan doe'n't, an' Naruto-kun's funny. It'll be fun t'day." Sasuke's smile as he said this made Iruka feel very, VERY relieved. Sasuke may have been a Uchiha but there was no way the emotion in that smile was fake.

'Tashi' smiled at the thought of his brother finding friends in those two. He had a feeling that Sasuke would need that friendship in years to come, and knowing the way the village treated Naruto, the young boy would need the friendship as well.

Squatting down next to his brother he said, "All right Sasuke, you know what to do if I'm not here when you get back. I'll leave a note on the table telling you if I'll be gone for the night. If I am, Iruka-sensei will bring you to his house for the night, alright?"

"Hai, and if not din'er is in t'e f'idge. Aniki, can 'ruka-sensei, and Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan s'ay for din'er if you're home?" Sasuke really hoped the answer was yes, 'cause other wise he'd have to get out his ultimate weapons. When you are around little kids you learn to dread their ultimate weapon of 'puppy-dog eyes'. No one can resist them. (a/n - Believe me, I've tried.)

Itachi laughed and rumpled his brother's hair, "Of course."

Before he could get any farther a blond boy raced across the yard and up the steps followed by a young girl. The boy had on an orange shirt with a white spirl on it and white shorts, and a pair of goggles was dangling around his neck. Spiky blond hair was messy from his run, but the blue eyes were sparkling with a smile, and the same smile was plastered on his face, making the whisker marks on his cheeks turn towards his ears. He looked nearly identical to a young fox kit.

The girl had on a pink skirt (undoubtedly there was a pair of shorts under the skirt), and a pink shirt with a flower on the front. Her light pink hair was pulled back from her face with a pink ribbon, and she too was smiling at the fun of the race.

Bowing together they both greeted their friend's older brother. "Ohayo, Itashi-san."

"Sasuke, y'u rea'y to go?" questioned the blonde, bouncing eagerly with excitement for the anticipated day.

"Hai!" Little Sasuke grabbed his brother in a tight hug. "I love you Itashi!"

Then the kids ran off down the sidewalk, stopping to pick up Little Naruto and Sakura's bags from where they had dropped them. When they got out of the yard, they stopped and Little Naruto yelled back, "Iruka-sensei, let's gooooooooooo!"

Iruka laughed. Bowing again, he said his farewell. "Have a good day Itachi. And thank you for allowing Sasuke to come with us."

Returning the bow, Itachi replyed. "The same to you Iruka-sensei. I hope you have a great time today."

Iruka turned and walked down to where his three charges stood waiting. They were impatient to get going.

Itachi closed the door.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry it the last bit was confusing. Basicly the part of the chapterfrom when Itachi goes to open the door to when he closes it the point of veiw is centered on the two brothers. The next chapter is going back and seeing Team 7's reactions to the conversation at the door. Yeah, that's it . 

Emi - :hugs: Thanks for the review ... and don't worry, I won't kill you for being hypocritical, though in the future keep it to a minimun please. Luv' you!

MingShun - I hope you like these next chapters! It's my first fic so I hope that the potential is good.

Bullwinkle - Glad you think so, that's what I was going for in both that chapter and this one. Hope you like this one too.

Hope to have the next chapter up soon for everyone out there reading this! And for those of you who have not yet ...

READ & REVIEW!


	4. From Team 7's POV

:looks out from behind Shiko, who in turn is looking out from behind a VERY large rock: Ummm ... Hi there. Uhhh ... I finally got the fourth chappy up. I'm really sorry about the wait.

I think I need to explain this chapter a little before it starts. Last chapter we got the 'door scene' as it was happening. In this chapter the _italics _means that is what Team Seven is hearing and or seeing, as they witness the 'door scene'. Sorry if that's confusing.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the characters of Naruto, I only own the plot-thingy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - From Team 7's point of view**

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. It was the same door that 'Tashi' had asked Team Seven to leave through. Even though they were seated, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke somehow managed to peer around the corner and follow 'Tashi's movements. After all, they weren't ninja for nothing.

_Walking down the short hallway, 'Tashi' opened the door revealing a young man in his early twenties. Brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail on the top of his head, and tan features broke out in a grin when the door opened, making the scar across his nose ripple. _

Seeing who the knocker was, Team Seven stared. Sakura was the to voice their thoughts, "Is that Iruka-sensei?"

Her teammates shrugged.

"_Ohayo, Iruka-sensei. My brother is just packing up his things now. Is there anything I can do to help out before I go about my business?"_

"I guess that answers that question." Naruto said weakly.

"Hn."

The little boy had finished packing his things. He put the bag on his back and started towards the door. Before he left the kitchen he gave Team Seven a little good-bye wave. Kakashi returned it absentmindedly.

"_Do you have something that keeps hyper blonds from being hyper? No? Then I'll be fine, Itachi." _

Sasuke froze. 'Itachi? It couldn't be. Please say I heard wrong.'

"Hyper blonds?" Kakashi couldn't resist the opportunity to tease. "Sounds like Naruto."

Naruto would've glared if he hadn't been in shock.

"_Ohayo, 'ruka-sensei. Who els' is goin' wit' us?"_

"_Ohayo, Sasuke. We've got Naruto and Sakura with us today, okay?" _

Sasuke started, putting two and two together. 'Sasuke … Itachi … brothers … Oh DAMN. Damn, damn, damn.'

The team's (minus Sasuke's) jaws dropped to the floor.

"That nice little kid was _SASUKE_?" Naruto couldn't hold in his surprise.

Kakashi looked at his team, "I guess this is why you were such a good team from the beginning." He seemed to be trying to make a joke.

His team just stared at him.

"_No one else?" _

"_Nope. Just the four of us." _

While his team seemed to be struggling to process all this information, Kakashi thought about the tones of these figures. Little Sasuke sounded almost hopeful, and Younger Iruka almost scared. 'Wonder why?'

"_T'ats good. All the gir's ha'g aroun' me an' I can't 'ell why. Only Sakura-chan doe'n't, an' Naruto-kun's funny. It'll be fun t'day." _

Unable to stop himself, Kakashi chuckled and raised his eyebrow at Sasuke, muttering so that the team could hear him, "Guess some things never really change, do they Sasuke? Well, except the fact that that guy sounds happy to be spending a day with Naruto."

Sasuke glared absently at his sensei.

"_All right, Sasuke, you know what to do if I'm not here when you get home. I'll leave a note on the table telling you if I'll be gone for the night. If I am, Iruka-sensei will bring you to his house for the night, alright?"_

"Sasuke? Why didn't you tell us you had an older brother?" Sakura had shaken off her shock, and asked the question they had all been wondering about, even if they didn't realize it.

Saskue visibly flinched.

"I didn't because the thought of him brings up memories that I'd rather keep buried. I don't like to think about him." Sasuke wasn't meeting any of their eyes.

"_Hai, and if not din'er is in t'e f'idge. Aniki, can 'ruka-sensei, and Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan s'ay for din'er if you're home?" _

"_Of course."_

Naruto butted in before Sakura or Kakashi could respond. "Why? He seems nice enough."

"I don't want to talk about it, dobe."

Before he could get any farther he was interrupted by the sound of two sets of feet running towards the house, then up the steps. Team Seven turned together to look at what was happening at the door. _A little boy and girl stood there, both slightly flushed from what seemed to have been a race to the door._

_"Ohayo, Itashi-san."_

_The boy was undoubtedly a young Naruto. The orange shirt hinted at it, but it was the whisker marks that gave it away. The girl couldn't be anyone but Sakura. Everything she wore was a shade of pink. Little Naruto was bouncing up and down in excitement._

_"Sasuke, y'u rea'y to go?" _

"_Hai!" Little Sasuke grabbed his brother in a tight hug. "I love you Itashi!" _

Seeing their younger selves bounce out the door, Team Seven returned to sitting at the table to try and process the information overload. Even Kakashi was silent.

"_Iruka-sensei, let's gooooooooooo!"_

Laughter drifted from the doorway, but went unheeded by the four persons sitting in the kitchen.

"_Have a good day, Itachi. And thank you for allowing Sasuke to come with us."_

"_The same to you, Iruka-sensei. I hope you have a great time today."_

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were brought back to the waking world by a small click.

Itachi had closed the door.

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

Uh, in anticipation to people who feel the need to tell me that I didn't stick with the original plot line ... I know. For the sake of the story I kinda butchered it, and I've already heard about what really would have happened. 

I have so semi-bad news about this story. I have no idea how to get from this point to the next point I have. The whole 'confrontation' between Itachi and Team 7 is the block. I don't know what to do with it. If you have any ideas for that I'd love to hear them. But untill I can get that worked out I'm gonna have to put this story on hold. Sorry.

Read & Review


End file.
